The present disclosure relates generally to management of a physical user input devices to an entertainment system such as a simulator, vehicle, amusement ride or the like. While such entertainment systems have historically been mechanically based, amusement rides increasingly integrate virtual or gaming-based aspects. The integration of virtual or gaming-based aspects improves the participant experience by enabling participant to affect all or portions of the experience.
The integration of user input into an entertainment system can have unintended results including, for example, when some user inputs cause changes that negatively affect other user's experience. This dependence upon user inputs can cause variation in ride-length, difficulty in achieving in-game goals, or disruption to the entertainment experience of other participants. Accordingly, further developments in amusement rides are desired.